


Seeking Forgiveness

by VixTheBitch (LittleMissBacon)



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Domme!Paula, F/F, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub!Sophie, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/VixTheBitch
Summary: Set after Sally's verdict and after the attempted breakup between Paula and Sophie. Sophie realises how childish and naive she's been. The reality of Paula genuinely wanting to break up with her finally hits, so she crawls back to Paula begging for forgiveness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a serious lack of fics for this pairing, and even less smut. So, like any good lesbian starved of content, I had to write it myself. I need more of Paula in my life, and definitely more of her angry voice : )))
> 
> I hope you all appreciate me doing God's work. She'd be so proud of me : " )
> 
> The fic is a long one so I'm splitting it up into two, maybe three parts.

It had been weeks since Sophie had spoken to Paula last, since that day the older woman had tried to break up with her. They technically weren't broken up but that was mainly due to Sophie being in denial. She was angry at Paula, angry and upset that things had gotten so strained between them. Sure, she had made a mistake by calling out Judge Rattigan on his snotty attitude with her own defensive attitude, but she never would have done it if she knew he would be the one presiding over her mum's case. How was she supposed to know if Paula kept things like that from her?

Sophie was once again curled up in bed under her duvet, clutching her phone and staring at the last texts they had sent each other nearly a month back. Her own voice echoed in her thoughts as she recalled their exchange after Sally had gotten herself roughed up.

“ _I wanted to do something to help which is more than could be said for you!”_

Sophie cringed. She was out of line, she knew that. Paula was doing everything she could within reason and by the book. It was such a stressful time and it got the better of her. She couldn't just stand around and do nothing. She messed up. But her pride had kept her from reaching out to Paula. God, she missed her.

Sophie's thumb hovered over the keyboard on her phone, battling with herself over whether sending a text after all the silence was a good idea. Her chest ached thinking about how Paula said she loved her but couldn't deal with her decisions. She had a lot of time to think about her actions and how she had messed up. Did she really think they would get away with delaying the hearing by faking illness? She was stupid to think that the calls in the prison wouldn't be monitored.

It had been minutes, maybe even hours, that Sophie lay there staring at her phone screen. Her resolve to keep up the silence between them was holding on by a thread. Would Paula even want to speak to her after all of the nasty and cruel things she had said in the past? After she had interfered and put her mum in prison? She thought about how good it felt to be with Paula, how loved she made her feel. How could she doubt Paula's abilities to keep her mum out of prison? She was loathe to admit that she wasn't a very good partner in the end…

Words appeared on Sophie's phone screen and she didn't realise she was typing out a message until it was already sent.

‘I'm sorry. Please forgive me.’

Oh god, it was bad enough that she had sent it but what was she going to do if Paula just ignored it?! Sophie couldn't bear the waiting so she shoved her phone under her pillow and got up. She decided to shower and actually go out to get some fresh air. She stripped out of her pyjamas before stepping into the shower. The cold water was biting against her skin, but she welcomed the feeling. Soon the water warmed up enough for her to start washing herself. She finished up and got out to dry off and dress.

Sophie headed down, saying a brief hello to her dad and brother before slipping out the front door for a long walk. It was getting colder as it neared Christmas and the sky was looking grey and gloomy, not unlike how she was feeling. She pulled her coat tighter around herself as she walked, hands in her pockets to keep warm. She walked around the block at a brisk pace, needing to clear her head.

“Soph, hey!” Kate's voice carried out from the other side of the road. “You all right? I haven't seen you in a while.”

“Oh, hi Kate. Yeah, I've uh, I've been busy with personal things,” said Sophie, glancing down at the ground to avoid eye contact.

“I'm sorry about your mum, I heard the verdict. It's horrible that they didn't believe her,” Kate said once she had crossed the road to join her ex.

“Yeah, it sucks. You'd think that innocent people wouldn't get locked up, yet here we are. There isn't much we can do unless more evidence against Duncan pops up but I'm not holding my breath.”

“And how's Paula? I bet she took it hard too,” Kate asked.

Sophie stiffened at the mention of Paula and she remembered the message she sent. Anxiety bubbled in her stomach and her heart started hammering. She fidgeted with her hands to try and calm down. The last thing she needed was to have an anxiety attack right in front of Kate.

“I haven't spoken to her since… Look, I-I need to go. I'll see you around,” Sophie said, her voice trembling.

She turned around and left Kate on her own before she broke down. It was only just hitting her now: how much she loved Paula; how much she missed her; and how much it hurt when she tried to break up with her. The walk back to her dad's place was slow as each step left her legs feeling weaker. She struggled to breathe and she couldn't see properly through the tears threatening to spill over. Sophie barely made it back to her room before she collapsed against her door, hunched over and wrapping her arms around her knees.

And Sophie… Poor Sophie cried.

* * *

Sophie jolted awake feeling disoriented and groggy. She rubbed her sore eyes and felt how raw her throat was after all that crying. She picked herself up from the ground and stretched her protesting muscles out. It was darker outside so she searched for her phone to check the time. She found the device under her pillow and unlocked it. What she didn't expect to see was the text she had sent to Paula still open, as well as a reply to it that was sent only minutes before she woke up. Sophie's heart leapt into her throat as her eyes reread the words.

‘Give me a good reason to.’

Sophie's hands shook as she tried to think of what to say.

‘I'll do anything, Paula. Please.’

‘Anything?’

‘Yes, anything.’

‘Meet me round the corner in 20. I'm picking you up.’

What? Paula wanted to see her? Sophie could hardly believe it, but she tapped out a reply anyway.

‘I'll be there.’

Sophie was nervous about seeing Paula again after weeks of radio silence. She needed to think of an excuse to tell her dad because she knew he wouldn't be happy if he knew she was seeing Paula. She went downstairs to grab a glass of water before heading out. Kevin was fiddling around with dinner.

“Hey Dad, I’m just going out. Kate said she wanted to see me, it seemed important. I don’t know when I’ll be back,” Sophie hated how quickly she came up with the lie.

“Oh, is everything all right with Kate?”

“I’m not sure, but I’ll text you when I’m on my way home,” Sophie answered.

“Okay, well, I hope nothing’s wrong,” Kevin nodded. “I’ll see you later.”

“Thanks dad.”

Sophie slipped out of the house and walked around the corner to where Paula told her to. She scrolled through facebook while she waited. Soon enough, the older woman pulled up beside her.

“Get in,” Paula’s words were clipped.

Sophie did as she was told silently, closing the door and putting her seatbelt on. The silence between them was awkward and Sophie found herself wringing her wrists nervously as they drove. The drive seemed longer than previous times, but they finally arrived. Paula parked in the driveway and they got out.

“Paula I-”

“Not a word, Sophie,” Paula said before unlocking the door and heading inside.

Sophie was confused and worried, retreating to her thoughts as she followed Paula inside. Was she angry? Well, it’d be understandable considering the things she said to her. It was just unnerving that Paula was so emotionless.

“Bedroom. Now.”

Sophie’s heart hammered in her chest and she felt herself trembling the whole way to Paula’s bedroom. The older woman shut the door behind them, crossing her arms once she turned around to face Sophie. Sophie felt like she was about to break down just from the way Paula was looking at her. She could feel her cheeks warming and her eyes stinging from the oncoming tears. As soon as the first tear slipped down, Paula sighed and wrapped the young woman up in her arms, holding her close. Sophie couldn’t hold it back anymore and sobbed into Paula’s neck.

“Shh, I’m here, love,” Paula whispered as she stroked Sophie’s hair.

Paula’s words only made Sophie cry harder. The older woman guided them down on to the bed, settling against the pillows. The held each other until Sophie had tired herself out and fell asleep, curled against Paula’s comforting frame.

“Oh, Sophie…” Paula sighed as her fingers gently ran her fingers through the girl’s hair and she pressed a kiss to her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues : )
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left a comment and kudos. You're the best : " )

Sophie didn’t know how long she’d been out, but all she was concerned about was the warm body she was curled up against. As she woke up more she realised just where she was and who she was with. Sitting up in a panic, she looked down at Paula who was still wide awake.

“Darling, it’s okay. Come lie back down,” Paula said softly, taking Sophie’s hand and guiding her back down to her chest.

“I’m sorry, Paula… I-I don’t know why I said the things I did…”

“I’m not going to lie and say that I wasn’t hurt or upset, but we can work through this. I shouldn’t have tried to break up with you. I never wanted to, it’s just that everything was getting so messy and complicated.”

“And I shouldn’t have been so hot-headed and stubborn. I just felt so helpless, but that didn’t mean I had to take it out on you. Please forgive me?” Sophie asked as she settled back down.

“I want to Sophie,” Paula answered. “Do you remember what you said to me earlier?”

“N-No?”

“You said you’d do anything to earn my forgiveness.”

“Oh… Yes,” Sophie nodded. “Wh-What do I have to do?”

“Will you be my good girl, Sophie?” Paula asked as she stroked Sophie’s cheek. “Will you be a good girl for me?”

“I… I…”

“I want you back Sophie, but I need to know if you’ll be a good girl. You’ll tell me how you’re feeling and if you’re upset with me. I’ll do the same, all right?”

Sophie bit her lower lip and leaned into Paula’s gentle touch.

“Okay,” Sophie finally answered.

Paula’s hand cupped Sophie’s cheek and drew her in for a soft, slow kiss. The young woman melted against her lover’s lips, missing the feeling after weeks of nothing. Having Paula’s arms wrapped firmly around her felt so good. It felt like home. The kiss deepened and both women moaned. Paula’s free hand moved to the curve of Sophie’s hip, teasing the skin just above the waistline of her pants.

“May I touch you?” Paula whispered against Sophie’s lips.

“Please,” Sophie’s voice was so quiet and sweet.

Paula smiled and kissed the younger woman once more, her hand slipping beneath Sophie’s shirt and teasing her skin. Sophie gasped at the light touch, the older woman’s fingers leaving a burning trail with her fingertips. Her hips moved of their own accord, unable to get the desired friction. Paula chuckled and stilled Sophie’s hips before sitting up.

“I want you out of those clothes,” Paula said as she moved to the edge of the mattress.

Sophie got up from the bed and stood in front of her lover, her trembling hands working to remove her clothes. Paula’s eyes tracked every movement, zeroing in on each inch of exposed skin. Sophie couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks as she stripped.

“Do I… Do I have to be the only one exposed?” She asked while her hands were busy with the clasp of her bra.

“Is my good girl feeling a little vulnerable?” Paula asked in response, standing up to help the young woman with her bra.

“Paula…” Sophie’s blush brightened and she looked down at the floor.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed, love,” The older woman tucked her finger under Sophie’s chin and lifted her head so they made eye contact. “I want you so much. I’ve missed having you around, and I’ve missed talking to you. We don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready.”

“N-No, I want to. Please, I just don’t want to be the only one naked right now,” Sophie protested.

“Okay,” Paula said with a soft smile as she stripped out of her own clothes.

Sophie watched as the clothes fell from Paula’s body, her arousal spiking when she took in her lover’s lingerie. The dark blue set with black lace was enough to make Sophie’s mouth water.

“Keep those on? Please?”

“Such a good girl for saying please,” Paula smiled and cupped her young lover’s cheek. “I’ll keep them on just for you. Now I want you back on the bed.”

Sophie bit her lower lip and did as she was told, the gentle authority in Paula’s voice had such an effect on her. She settled on the mattress and Paula wasn’t far behind, situating herself behind the younger brunette so they were spooning.

“Oh, I’ve definitely missed this,” Paula said as she trailed her hand along Sophie’s hip and down the slope of her pert backside.

“Paula…” Sophie moaned, hips rocking back into her lover. “Don’t tease me.”

“Be patient, love. I'll take care of you,” Paula whispered against Sophie's ear, her tongue tracing along the shell of it.

Sophie whimpered and continued to squirm, her body totally sensitive thanks to how aroused she was. Paula couldn't help but laugh while the young woman struggled to find any relief. Finally, the lawyer moved her hand back over Sophie's hip and between her thighs. The resulting noise of anticipation spurred the older woman on. Experienced fingers bypassed Sophie's clit in favour of slowly running through slick folds.

“Please, stop teasing! I can't take it,” Sophie sobbed.

Before Sophie could register, Paula's other hand slipped beneath her head, fingers splayed beautifully around her neck. Paula put hardly any pressure on the young woman, but used it to tilt Sophie's head back.

“Good little girls don't complain when they're getting what they asked for,” Paula's husky voice sent chills down Sophie's spine and a throbbing right to her clit. “If you can stay silent for the next five minutes, no whining and no complaining, and let me do what I want then I'll touch you where you absolutely, desperately need it.”

All the while Paula's index finger had been circling the poor girl's sensitive, stiff clit. The risk of making any kind of noise wasn’t worth it, Sophie knew that Paula would withhold the orgasm she wanted, _needed_. She nodded as best she could with her lover’s hand still around her throat. Paula smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Sophie’s pink cheek.

“Am I hurting you?” The older woman didn’t truly want to hurt Sophie.

Sophie was about to open her mouth and speak before she thought better of it. She shook her head in response. Paula laughed softly and kissed the young woman’s cheek once more.

“Good girl,” She murmured, her fingers moving through her lover’s wet heat. “Such a good girl.”

The next five minutes seemed to drag on, and Sophie was constantly on the edge of letting out sounds of pleasure. Paula was relentless in her teasing, her fingers just barely slipping inside of her before pulling away and moving up towards her clit. Sophie’s own hands had a deathgrip on the sheets beneath them, her hips bucking in vain. Paula collected some of Sophie’s juices on her two fingers before bringing them up to the girl’s mouth.

“Open,” Paula commanded.

The obedient girl that she was, Sophie did as she was told. Paula slipped her fingers inside and Sophie very nearly moaned at the taste of herself. Paula, on the other hand, couldn’t bite back her own moan as her young lover’s warm mouth sucked on the slender digits. Her tongue wrapped around each finger briefly, Sophie getting in some of her own teasing. Paula withdrew her fingers and replaced them with her mouth. She kissed the young woman slow and deep, her tongue caressing her lover’s. Paula’s free hand trailed down Sophie’s neck and down between her breasts. Unable to help herself, the lawyer cupped one of the pert breasts and pinched the hard, straining nipple. How long had it been? Surely more than five minutes already! It was so unfair that Paula was doing all of this, Sophie was desperate to make some noise!

“Oh, Sophie… You’ve been a _very_ good girl,” Paula said once she pulled back, her breathing ragged from their kiss. “I think you deserve a reward for following instructions, don’t you?”

“Please, I need you Paula.”

“Shh, love. I’ll take care of you now,” The lawyer raked her nails down Sophie’s body, leaving the skin and muscles beneath them quivering in their wake.

Paula’s fingers finally settled between Sophie’s thighs again. This time they didn’t tease or muck about. Sophie moaned, lord how she moaned! Paula’s fingers felt like heaven on her swollen, aching clit. The older woman knew there was no stopping Sophie now, she had been denied too long. As much as she would have loved to draw it out, it didn’t take long for the young woman to come hard to just a few minutes of her lover’s ministrations.

“Oh, fuck! Paula!” Sophie cried as she pulled at the sheets, trying to ground herself through the powerful orgasm.

“That’s it. Good girl,” Paula cooed as she eased her fingers from Sophie, letting go of the girl’s neck so she could fully relax.

The older brunette peppered kisses along her lover’s cheek and down towards her shoulder. The hand between Sophie’s thighs stroked along her body while she recovered from her high. The room was silent aside from the panting coming from Sophie. Paula gathered her young lover into her arms, pulled the covers over them and held her tight, feeling that if she let go she’d wake up to realise it was all just a dream.

* * *

Sophie groaned as she stirred, her hands coming up to rub her bleary eyes. She stretched out, feeling a little sore in a few places. She sat up and woke up a little more, realising that she wasn’t at her dad’s place. She was in a king bed with dark, soft cotton sheets and the other furnishings were only slightly familiar. It was a little chilly so the young woman pulled the blanket back over her nude body. Wait… Oh god, she was naked. Memories from not too long ago flooded her mind. She was at Paula’s, they had talked, made up. Then they had sex. That part made her clit throb, as if she were still experiencing the aftershocks from the incredible orgasm.

The fact that Paula wasn’t in the room worried Sophie. Surely she didn’t regret anything, right? It was darker than before and it must’ve been later than she thought. Her dad would be a little concerned that she hadn’t returned home. She got up from the bed, taking the blanket with her to stave off the cold. Rifling through her clothes she found her phone. It was just a little after 9pm. Sophie quickly tapped out a message to her dad.

‘Sorry, got caught up chatting with Kate. I had a bit too much to drink so I’m staying the night xx’

‘Okay, I’ll see you in the morning.’

Sophie sighed in relief and gathered her clothes up, leaving them on the bed instead of the floor. She wasn’t bothered to put her clothes back on so she rummaged through Paula’s closet to find something to put on. There was a burgundy silk robe hanging up so she took it and slipped it on. Now, to find Paula. She left the bedroom and saw a soft glow coming up the stairs from the ground floor. She could hear humming and other noises off in the distance. She followed the sounds to Paula’s kitchen where the older woman was standing in front of the stove humming to herself. She was wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants.

“Whatever you’re making smells good,” Sophie’s voice was hushed so she wouldn’t startle her lover.

“Oh, Soph you’re awake,” Paula smiled as she glanced over her shoulder. “I was hoping to have this done so I could bring it up to you before you woke up. It’s just an omelette.”

“Thank you,” Sophie said as she came up behind Paula, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. “For this and for earlier.”

“You’re very welcome. I hope that was okay. I didn’t freak you out or anything, did I?”

“No, not at all. I really, _really_ enjoyed myself. But, I do have a question…”

“Of course, what is it?” Paula asked as she turned the stove off, transferring the pan to the unused plate before turning around in Sophie’s arms.

“Why did you want to call me a ‘good girl’? I’m not complaining, I’m just curious.”

“Well, I know how much others get mad at you for things that were out of your control, how they blame you or guilt you. I know how you beat yourself up about it too. I want you to know that, no matter what, I think the world of you. You are a good person Sophie, there’s no doubt in my mind about that. You deserve to hear it, and I will keep saying it if you’re comfortable with it.”

Sophie couldn’t help but get teary from Paula’s little speech. As much as it hurt to admit it, she was right. She harboured a lot of guilt about what happened to Jack and to her mum. It was a relief to have Paula’s unconditional support even after the things she said all those weeks ago. Paula wiped away the stray tears and kissed those soft lips.

“No more tears, all right? I only want to see smiles from now on,” Paula said.

The young woman nodded and offered a small smile. She hugged Paula, burying her face in the crook of the older woman’s neck and seeking comfort there. Paula held her tight, just as she did when they were in bed earlier.

“Thank you,” Came the raspy murmur, Sophie’s voice thick with emotion.

“Come on, let’s eat before this gets cold. And aren’t you freezing with just that slip of a thing on?”

“A little,” Sophie looked sheepish as she shivered involuntarily.

“Right, you head up first and I’ll bring up the food and some tea. You better be under those covers by the time I get back up there,” Paula instructed.

“Okay. And Paula?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you again.”

“You don’t have to thank me anymore, love.”

They exchanged smiles before Sophie turned to head back up to Paula’s bedroom, biting her lower lip as she did so. Paula busied herself with plating up the omelette and fixing up two cups of tea. She was happy to see that Sophie was snuggled up in bed when she finally made it up, a tray with their food and drinks in her hands.

“You look very cosy,” Paula said, placing the tray on Sophie’s lap.

“It’d be even better with you in bed too,” Sophie replied as she grabbed one of the mugs, taking a long sip from it.

Paula stripped off the pants and top, leaving her in just her knickers, before slipping beneath the warmed up covers. She shuffled right up next to her lover and pecked her cheek.

“Better now?”

“Much,” Sophie grinned as she set the mug down and picked up one of the forks.

They both dug into the large omelette and once they had finished, Paula set the tray off to her bedside table.

“Paula?”

“Yes, love?”

“I want to return the favour,” Sophie said, ducking her head slightly.

“Darling, you don’t have to do anything. You don’t owe me anything.”

“I-I know, I want to do it. I… I want to be a good girl for you,” Sophie gazed up at Paula through her lashes, looking way too sweet an innocent.

“You already are, Soph,” Paula smiled as she cupped the young woman’s cheek. “But if this is definitely what you want to do then I’m certainly not going to deny you.”

Sophie rolled over on to her hands and knees before delving beneath the covers, settling herself between her lover’s legs. Paula threw the blankets off herself, anticipating that it would get a lot warmer in just a few minutes, but leaving it so that it was still covering Sophie’s body. Meanwhile, Sophie was concerning herself with worshipping every inch of the lawyer’s skin on her way down, kissing wherever she could. She paid special attention to those generously sized breasts, taking turns licking and sucking on the rosy nipples. She could hear Paula’s moans, could feel the rumbling of it through her chest. Sophie continued her descent, her lips pressing against silvery stretch marks and beauty marks. She finally settled between Paula’s thighs and hooked her fingers into the waistband of her knickers, dragging them down her legs and discarding them. Sophie peppered kisses up Paula’s inner thigh until she reached the apex. She pulled back and did the same with the other thigh despite her lover’s protests.

“You’re an awful tease,” Paula murmured, her left hand moving to hold the back of Sophie’s head.

“It might be payback for earlier,” Sophie couldn’t stop the mischievous smile.

Sophie didn’t want to keep Paula waiting too long so she wrapped her arms around both thighs to keep them apart. Paula’s core was glistening, even from the minimal foreplay. It delighted Sophie to no end. Her mouth descended upon the lawyer’s clit, sucking on it ever so gently.

“Oh shit! Yes, Soph…”

Paula’s hips bucked up into Sophie’s face, needing more. She could feel how desperate the older woman was, how her thighs trembled with the want, the need. It made Sophie feel powerful that she was able to reduce a distinguished lawmaker to a quivering mess. She sucked a little harder, using the tip of her tongue to flick against the swollen bundle of nerves. Paula was getting more and more worked up. It wouldn’t be long before she succumbed to the pleasure.

“You’re so good… Such a good girl. My good girl,” Paula chanted, her voice light and breathy as her orgasm swelled, drawing back in preparation like the tide preceding a tsunami.

“Come for me Paula, I’ve been so good for you,” Sophie pulled back only for a moment to speak to Paula before doubling her efforts.

The combination of Sophie’s words and the increased pressure on her clit was enough to tip Paula over the edge into a strong orgasm. The hand on Sophie’s head tangled in her hair, pulling her young lover’s mouth in closer as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Paula’s body went slack after a while, her chest heaving and her legs shaking. Sophie cleaned up the mess with her tongue gentle so as to not overstimulate the woman beneath her. The younger brunette crawled back up the bed, bringing the sheets with her, and curled up against Paula’s side. She slung her arm around Paula’s middle and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“I almost forgot how beautiful you look when you come,” Sophie whispered.

“You are something else, Sophie Webster,” Paula offered a lazy smile as she nuzzled her nose against the top of Sophie’s head.

The couple lay there intertwined as they dozed off, tired and sore and unbelievably happy to be together again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty fanfics are the backbone of fandoms.
> 
> I decided to break up this chapter into two parts (again) just because I want to separate what happens in this chapter from their eventual use of restraints and the strap-on : )

The next morning Sophie found herself awake before Paula. She looked up at her partner's face and smiled. The older woman looked so peaceful and relaxed. Carefully extricating herself from the arm wrapped around her, Sophie slipped out of bed and pulled on the silk robe she'd discarded the previous night. She took the tray and their mugs down to the kitchen and went about making breakfast. She found the fixings for pancakes, and a few minutes later there were two plates with three fluffy pancakes on each. Sophie dressed them up with fresh cut fruit and a cup of maple syrup to pour on top. The coffee machine was humming and groaning, and two cups of steaming coffee were done.

Making her way back to the bedroom, Sophie noticed that Paula was still fast asleep. She set the tray down on her side of the bed before moving to Paula's, stroking her cheek lovingly.

“Paula? Wake up, Paula. I've made breakfast.”

Paula stirred and yawned before opening her eyes. Sophie was graced with a sleepy smile.

“Morning, Soph. You made breakfast? Oh, you're so sweet. Thank you,” Paula said as she sat up. “Oh, and is that coffee I smell?”

“It sure is,” Sophie nodded, leaning over to grab one of the cups to give to the older woman.

“You're an angel, love.”

Sophie blushed and returned to her side of the bed, placing the tray on Paula's lap.

“This looks stunning. Perhaps I should have you over more often.”

“Maybe you should. I definitely wouldn't mind.”

Paula leaned over and captured Sophie's lips in a tender kiss. They smiled as they pulled back, and the couple got stuck into their breakfast. Once their plates were empty and coffees had been drained they sat up against the headboard snuggled against one another.

“Do you have work?” Sophie asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Yes, but I can just as easily work from home since I haven't got any meetings. It's just paperwork. So you can stay if you want,” Paula answered.

“I'd like that a lot.”

“But before I get stuck into my work for the day, how does a bath sound?” The lawyer suggested with a wicked glint in her eye.

“A bath? Haven’t had one for years, not since I was a little girl,” Sophie responded. “I think I’d like it a lot.”

“It’ll give me an excuse to light some of the scented candles I have,” Paula grinned as she got up from bed, leaving the dirty dishes for her to clean up later.

Sophie’s eyes tracked her lover’s movements as she waltzed over to the en-suite, hips swaying ever so slightly. Paula paused in the doorway and glanced over her shoulder.

“You coming, love?”

The hurried rustling of the bedsheets and quick footsteps towards her made Paula laugh. Sophie was right behind her. Paula fastened her hair up in a bun to keep it dry while the tub filled up. Turning to the younger woman, she stood behind her to do the same. Sophie enjoyed the way those slender fingers ran through her hair, taking great care in releasing the knots and tangles without force. She felt the ghost of soft lips against her shoulder and neck which sent shivers down her spine.

“Paula…” The name slipped from Sophie’s parted lips.

“I love your hair, Sophie. So long and silky. So very pretty,” Paula voice was breathy, the warm air caressing the young woman’s jaw - she'd finished tying her lover's hair up in a bun. “I’d love to pull on it while making love to you… Use it as leverage as I’m pounding into you from behind, hm? Have you got much experience with toys, Sophie?”

“I- Uh… Mm, n-no, not much. Just… Just a vibrator and some… Fuzzy cuffs,” Sophie stammered, her muscles jumping as Paula’s free hand left a tantalising trail down her back.

“Would you be interested in exploring a little? You mentioned cuffs. Tell me, were you the one doing the cuffing or does my good girl like to be restrained?” Paula punctuated the words by grabbing both of Sophie's wrists and holding them behind her back.

“ _Paula_ …”

_Ah, hit the nail on the head_ , the lawyer thought before letting go. She pecked Sophie's cheek and moved away leaving the young woman panting and horribly unsatisfied. The sound of the faucet squeaking and the water slowing down to a trickle snapped Sophie out of her trance.

“Don't just leave me like this!” Sophie couldn't stop the pout even if she tried.

“Now, now, love. Don't get bratty with me because you won't like how I deal with bratty little girls,” The stern tone was enough to shut down the girl's petulant mood. “I much rather spoiling sweet, good girls.”

To say that Sophie’s cheeks were pink would have been an understatement. Paula laughed at her partner as she dropped the pout and hung her head.

“I’m sorry, Paula.”

“It’s alright, love. Hop in before the water turns cold,” The older woman said, a gentle lilt in her voice.

Sophie climbed into the bath, settling her body under the warm and relaxing water. Paula situated herself behind the girl so that she sat between her legs. The young woman was in heaven. The water was like a warm blanket surrounding her. The soft body of her lover cushioned her from behind. Paula’s nails were dragging along the skin of her right thigh, so light and suggestive. Sophie’s eyes fell closed as she relaxed further.

“Still tired from last night?” Paula asked, her lips pulling into a smug smile.

“A little, but what you’re doing feels so good,” Sophie sighed, content with everything in her life in that moment.

“This will feel even better,” The hand on Sophie’s thigh slipped between her legs and started a slow rhythm on her clit.

“Fuck…” Sophie groaned, her hips jerking at the sudden sensation. “Please…”

“I know, I know. Let me warm you up first,” Paula whispered before taking Sophie’s earlobe between her teeth and toying with the skin.

The pace on the younger woman’s clit increased, and the jerky motions of her hips began to match Paula’s fingers. Paula’s free hand cupped her lover’s left breast and tugging on the nipple. The water around them bobbed and lapped against the edges of the tub.

“Inside…” Sophie moaned.

Paula obliged and sunk one finger inside her good girl to start. She was met with little resistance so she added a second before thrusting them in and out. Sophie’s hands gripped Paula’s legs, using them as leverage to rock her hips in time with the fingers inside her. The quiet noises of pleasure slipping from Sophie’s mouth paired with how easily her fingers moved inside her were enough to make Paula wet.

“Does that feel good? My greedy little girl, perhaps I should make you work for your orgasm,” Paula taunted as she stilled her fingers.

“Oh fuck! Paula, I need it…”

“Then work for it, love. My fingers are right there. All you have to do is move.”

Sophie whimpered as she continued to roll her hips, although it wasn’t as satisfying. God, she was so close yet so far from coming! Sophie tried in earnest to chase the orgasm, growing more frustrated as each minute of futile movements passed.

“It’s… It’s not enough,” Sophie was close to sobbing.

“Oh, my love. You can touch your clit. I want you to come for me, okay?” Paula smirked.

Sophie cried out in relief as she reached a hand down to rub at her clit. The lawyer began pumping her fingers again much to Sophie’s surprise. Paula's lips had moved to Sophie's shoulder, the tip of her tongue teasing a trail along the soft skin. Her teeth grazed along the narrow path along her shoulder before she sunk her teeth gently into the skin. The bite sent the younger woman over the edge, her hand gripping Paula’s leg like a lifeline. Her body shuddered as her orgasm swept through her.

“Paula… Shit,” Sophie slumped back against Paula’s front and was catching her breath.

“You’re always so gorgeous when you come,” Paula muttered and placed a kiss against Sophie’s cheek. “I love how you follow instructions so well.”

“I love how you take charge. I like doing things for you,” Sophie’s breathing was a little steadier now.

“My good girl,” Paula couldn’t contain her smile. “Now, are we going to actually wash?”

Sophie sat up and turned around so she was facing Paula. She bit her lower lip and smiled, her hands coming to rest on the older woman’s knees.

“I don’t like the idea of leaving you without an orgasm. I want to please you.”

The couple smiled and exchanged kisses. They couldn’t get enough of each other, and they didn’t get out until the water had turned completely cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle to finish a fic is real, my friends. I decided to split this up as well, so the strap-on goodness will finally happen in the next chapter, I swear : )))
> 
> As much as I love to read smut, writing it is hella difficult especially when you wanna make it good : " )

Months went by and Sophie was happier now that she was back with Paula. They communicated more about how they were feeling and it helped put them both at ease about any adversities they faced. They developed a routine where the younger woman would spend her weekends with Paula, continuing to use her friends as her excuse for not being home.

On occasion, the lawyer would pop into Speed Daal for lunch whenever Sophie was conveniently on shift. It was a wonder that her dad, Tim, and Gina hadn't realised that they were on speaking terms again. The domesticity and easiness that came with dating Paula Martin only served to make Sophie fall that much faster for her.

The end of the day was fast approaching and Sophie couldn't wait to clock out. Paula would be picking her up for their date night at the cinema. Just before she was due to finish, the restaurant manager slipped into the back room to change into the clothes she'd brought with her. Stripping off her black work shirt and trousers, Sophie changed into a nice blue and floral print playsuit. Letting her hair down and brushing it out, she smiled at her reflection and packed everything into her bag. She said goodbye to Yasmeen and the others before walking up the stairs.

Sophie spotted the red convertible just down the road with Paula leaning against the hood, looking at her phone. The older woman looked stunning in a smart, grey pantsuit.

“Hello you,” Sophie greeted her partner. “Thanks for picking me up.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Paula winked. “You look gorgeous.”

Sophie couldn’t stop the blush, it was always hard not acting like a complete teenager around Paula. They got into the car and the lawyer drove them to the next town over so they wouldn’t bump into anyone they knew. 

Dinner was good, the couple chatted about their week and how much they missed each other.

“I'm all yours this weekend. Told dad I would be hanging out with Kate again, she knows to cover for me,” Sophie smiled as she held Paula's hand on their way to the cinema.

“Good, because I've got plans for us that involve my bed and you completely nude in it,” Paula whispered against her young partner's ear, feeling Sophie shiver next to her.

“What plans?” Sophie had to bite back a moan.

“Well, I can't tell you. That would just ruin the surprise. You don't want to be a bad girl, do you?”

“No! I-I want to be good, I promise.”

“Good girl,” Paula grinned and kissed Sophie's temple.

The lawyer went up to the ticket counter to get their tickets, leaving Sophie squirming not five feet away. The particular film they were seeing wasn't as popular as some of the bigger titles showing so it gave them almost the entire theatre to themselves. They were situated up the very back, right in the middle. There were a few other people but they all opted to sit in the front rows, giving the couple some privacy. It was colder than Sophie was expecting and she had forgotten to bring a jumper. Paula noticed and took her blazer off, draping it across Sophie's lap.

“Keep that there, I'll warm you up more in a minute,” Paula's mischievous smile could only mean one thing, and Sophie's body reacted to the spike in arousal.

When the room darkened and the film started playing, Paula's warm hand slipped beneath the jacket and rested on Sophie's thigh. The older woman looked completely invested in the movie while her younger counterpart was struggling to keep still. Paula's fingers teased along the soft skin, moving up and down, before tracing the edge of Sophie's knickers.

“Paula…” Sophie moaned quietly, the movie drowning the sound out.

“Be a good girl and let me touch you,” Paula whispered before taking the girl's earlobe between her teeth for a brief moment. “And be quiet.”

Sophie nodded in a delicious show of obedience and submission, her hands gripping the arm rests tight. Paula's fingers continued, slipping beneath the thin fabric, and were met with a wonderful wet heat. Paula was amazed at how aroused her lover already was. A brief smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Sophie, on the other hand, was squirming and her chest was heaving with quiet breaths.

“P-Paula…”

“Shh, you don't want anyone finding you all hot and bothered, do you?” Paula hissed.

Sophie shook her head and scrunched her eyes closed. Two fingers eased inside of her and the young woman clamped her thighs shut, keeping Paula's hand trapped between them. It honestly didn't take long for Sophie to come, just a few thrusts and a bit of attention to her clit had her barrelling into an orgasm. Paula didn't let up until her partner was completely spent. Sophie was a shivering mess, sitting there in the theatre. Paula withdrew her fingers and brought them to her mouth, sucking them clean. The younger woman felt her clit twitch at the erotic sight.

The couple sat through the rest of the movie holding hands while Sophie squirmed thanks to her sticky and damp knickers. As soon as the credits rolled they got up and made their way out of the theatre. On the way to the bathroom, Sophie pulled Paula close.

“I can't believe you did that!” She whispered harshly.

“What? You seemed to enjoy it very much,” Paula winked.

“You are so paying for that when we get home.”

“I look forward to it, love.”

* * *

 

After cleaning herself up as much as possible, Sophie joined Paula back outside and they drove home. The younger woman was plotting her revenge against the lawyer, knowing just how to push her buttons. Once parked, the couple got inside and Sophie had Paula pinned up against the wall next to the door. She captured her partner's lips in a heated kiss before leading her to the bedroom.

“I want you to strip then get on the bed,” Sophie commanded as she nudge Paula over towards the mattress.

“Someone's feeling a little bossy,” Paula grinned but followed orders obediently. “I think I quite like seeing you like this.”

“Well, with your behaviour today you deserve a little… punishment,” Sophie said as she dug into the closet, retrieving a lovely, soft silk scarf they bought specifically for restraining.

“Again, you seemed to enjoy it all the same,” The smug look on Paula's face only served to rile the younger woman up.

“Don't move a muscle.”

Sophie climbed on to the bed, parking herself on top of Paula's hips as she leaned over to tie her lover's wrists to the headboard. She sat back and looked at the gorgeous sight beneath her.

“It isn't too tight, is it?” Sophie asked.

“No, love, it's perfect,” Paula smiled, tugging experimentally on the restraint.

“Good, now since you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself I'm going to keep you like this while I touch myself. And maybe then I'll think about touching you.”

Sophie heard Paula whine and she bucked her hips in frustration. The young woman laughed and planted a quick kiss to Paula's lips.

“You were very naughty, Paula. A very bad girl for touching me during the movie,” Sophie scolded as she brought her own hand down her neck and sternum, grazing against her left breast. 

Paula's eyes tracked the movement as the young woman cupped the mound, pinching the taut nipple. Sophie began rolling her hips, her clit rubbing against Paula's skin. Sophie moaned softly, her eyes closing to enjoy the moment. Paula was straining against the scarf, her fingers twitching and eager to touch her young lover once more. 

“Oh, Paula…” Sophie sighed before moving her free hand to Paula's mouth. “Suck on them.”

Paula obliged and opened her mouth, Sophie's fingers slipping inside. The lawyer's tongue caressed the digits, leaving them sufficiently wet. Sophie enjoyed the act way too much and had to remind herself there were far better things to do with her fingers now. She pulled her fingers away and drew them straight between her thighs.

“Fuck!” Sophie cried as she sunk down on her fingers.

Paula's eyes were focused entirely on Sophie's hand as she eased herself on to her fingers. The older woman could feel her dripping already. She was desperate to hold Sophie, to flip them over and take her hard and fast. Sophie's eyes were closed as she pumped her fingers in and out, the hand previously on her breast was now on Paula's shoulder for support.

“Jesus, Soph… Let me touch you, please,” Paula begged.

“No, this is your punishment... Oh shit!” Sophie was panting now as she approached her orgasm.

Paula resorted to moving her hips up so that she encouraged Sophie's fingers deeper. Sophie gasped and picked up the pace. It felt so good, and even though Paula was technically breaking her rules she was too far gone to stop. The young woman's hips jerked as her orgasm washed over her, voice cracking as she called out Paula's name. Sophie collapsed against Paula so she could catch her breath.

“Sophie… Fuck, please untie me,” Paula was desperate to touch her partner, watching Sophie come on top of her like that really made her wet.

Sophie took a few more moments before she sat back up to loosen the scarf. Once the material was loose, Paula flipped them over and settled between the younger woman's thighs. She didn't hesitate before going in to clean her lover up. Sophie threw her head back against the pillow and moaned.

The rest of the night was spent in bed, the couple taking turns dominating the other. It wasn't until early in the morning that they'd worn each other out and finally drifted off, curled up in each others arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, I finished it : " )
> 
> This is the last time I ever do a multi-chapter work, I swear!

“Soph?” Paula called out as she came home, locking the door behind her. “You here?”

“Yep! I'm in the kitchen,” Sophie replied.

“I think I could get used to this,” The older woman smiled as she approached her girlfriend who was busy flitting from counter to counter. “Coming home to you.”

“I know, I'm glad I swung by your office to pick up your spare keys,” Sophie winked. 

The young woman was just about done mixing up some batter for a delicious chocolate cake. She had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a cute frilly apron. Paula couldn't help but notice how delectable it made her look. That paired with the dress she was wearing… Paula came up behind Sophie and snaked her arms around her waist, her chin resting on her partner's shoulder.

“Forget about the cake, I could just eat you up right now,” The lawyer whispered, making Sophie's skin break out into goosebumps.

“Paula…”

“Shh, be a good girl for me and stay where you are. I have a present for you,” Paula said and planted a kiss to Sophie's cheek. 

The older woman pulled away, leaving Sophie whining at the loss of contact. Paula had taken a trip to Ann Summers to try on a lovely black leather harness and pick out a toy that wouldn't be too daunting for her partner. It was a deep burgundy coloured dildo, about 5 inches long and not too thick. Once in her bedroom she took her trousers and underwear off before stepping into the harness. Paula fastened it on nice and tight, giving the toy a couple of experimental strokes. Of course it looked a little strange but the thought of being completely buried inside of Sophie was enough to convince her it wasn't. She tossed her knickers aside and pulled her trousers back up, the bulge in her pants only slightly noticeable. She walked back down to the kitchen, very pleased to see that Sophie hadn't moved.

Sophie, meanwhile, was buzzing with excitement and anticipation as her mind raced to think of what the present could be. She was working herself up, her knickers already wet with her arousal. The wait was agonising and her body felt like it was ready to bolt after the older woman, but Sophie gripped the countertop harder and stayed put. The sound of footsteps drawing nearer filled Sophie with relief, the excitement building once more.

“My, my. What a good girl. I’m very pleased, Sophie,” Paula’s voice was soft, and the words warmed Sophie’s heart and her core. “You definitely deserve this present.”

Delicate fingertips slipped under the hem of the young woman’s dress, trailing along Sophie’s outer thighs and pulling the skirt with them. Sophie’s skin broke out into goosebumps and she leaned back for more contact. Paula laughed and stepped closer, her hands gripping her lover’s hips and drawing them flush together.

“Oh!” Sophie gasped, the unfamiliar hardness pressing against her backside. “Is that…?”

“Yes, my love. I bought it especially for you,” Paula murmured with her lips pressed against Sophie’s neck. “Would you like to try it?”

“Please!” Sophie nodded emphatically, pushing back into Paula and grinding against the toy.

Paula didn’t waste anymore time and slipped Sophie’s knickers down so they pooled around her ankles. She made quick work of her fly and brought the toy out of its confines. She rubbed the dildo up against Sophie’s slick core, making it nice and wet. She teased the younger woman, the noises she was making never ceased to turn Paula on. It didn’t take long for Sophie’s cute little sighs and gasps to turn into wanton moans. The young woman’s hips moved faster so the toy rubbed perfectly against her aching clit.

"Oh god, please don't tease," Sophie whined as she gripped the counter harder.

"Does my good girl want to be filled up? Does she want it soft or hard?" Paula's voice was light and breathy against her young lover's ear, making her shiver. "Or is she going to let Mistress decide?"

Paula's use of the word Mistress threw Sophie off a little but she found her body reacting to it, sending a spike of arousal directly to her clit. The torturous motions on her clit were driving her crazy, so she reached behind her to grab the dildo.

"Ah ah ah, little girl. Answer me with words, darling," Paula swatted Sophie's hand away.

" _ Please _ , I just want it…"

"Please  _ what _ ?" Paula wanted to see if Sophie would say it - she wouldn't begrudge her if she didn't.

"Please, M-Mistress," Sophie moaned loudly, then gasped as Paula proceeded to sink the toy in all the way until they were pressed flush against each other. 

"Oh, what a  _ good _ girl," Paula cooed as she played with Sophie's long, beautiful hair. "And she's even got something for me to hold on to. How sweet."

Paula gave the ponytail an experimental tug which resulted in another moan from the young woman. The lawyer smirked and wrapped the thick hair around her hand, holding it back just enough for Sophie to feel it but not hurt her. That was Paula’s style, making gestures that taunted and threatened something painful, but she was always, always gentle. She would never harm even a single hair on Sophie’s head. Well… Maybe just a little.

"Such a pretty sight. I wish I could take a picture of how gorgeous you look right now," Paula murmured as she moved her lips along Sophie's bared throat.

Sophie was going mad from the teasing words and being so full from the toy. Paula began to move her hips, pulling out slowly and sinking back in. Sophie's grip on the counter tightened and her eyes screwed shut. Everything was so perfect but almost overwhelming. Her breathing hitched when her lover bit down gently on her neck.

"Oh  _ fuck _ ," Sophie whined.

Paula laughed and proceeded to suck on the spot, leaving a love bite behind. Sophie wasn't really in the right headspace to complain about the placement of it; that was definitely something future Sophie would have to deal with. Paula continued her motions with the toy, slipping it in and out at a steady pace. She reached around Sophie's body and rubbed her aching clit. Sophie jerked against Paula. She wasn't going to last much longer, not with everything feeling so incredible! Sophie began to tremble and her breaths came in short, quick bursts. Paula smiled as she tugged a little on Sophie's hair, pressed a little harder on her clit.

Sophie didn't expect her orgasm to sneak up on her like it did, and she was very unprepared for it. Her knees buckled but with her hold on the countertop and Paula pinning her from behind she was still on her feet. The orgasm shook her whole body and left her breathless. Paula slowed down her movements and eased her fingers off her lover's clit, giving her the chance to recover. They stood like that for a few minutes while Sophie caught her breath. Paula, meanwhile, was stroking her hair tenderly, pressing feather light kiss along her shoulder, neck, and cheek.

"Oh my god…" Sophie finally found her voice.

"Welcome back," Paula grinned. "You okay, darling?"

"Mhmm," Sophie nodded. 

Paula slowly, carefully slipped the toy out of the younger woman before turning her around and embracing her.

"You did so well, love," Paula sounded so proud.

"That was incredible… I don't know if I can walk though," Sophie laughed.

"I'll carry you. Just let me take this thing off first," Paula responded as she looked down at the dildo, still standing to attention.

Once the toy was removed Paula carried Sophie up to the bedroom, the chocolate cake batter sitting in the pan long forgotten. 


End file.
